


ad lucem

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Feelings, Holding Hands, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Lauro, che c’hai?”La voce di Edo nel buio lo fa saltare come un colpo di pistola.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	ad lucem

**Author's Note:**

> Perché o scrivo zozzerie senza batter ciglio, o piango scrivendo Edo e Lauro che si tengono per mano. Non ci sono vie di mezzo.

Non c’è più un filo di luce in tutta la stanza.

C’era la luna, fino a poco fa, che filtrava fredda e argentata da uno spiraglio tra le tende, ma ora che si è spostata non rimane più nulla. Le stelle sono coperte, il computer staccato, tutto spento in corridoio perché sono le, boh, le tre, le quattro - persino il suo cellulare è scarico e non può controllare - e sembra che nella villa dormano tutti.

Lauro respira piano, gli occhi ancora spalancati, mille pensieri che gli si accavallano in testa uno sull’altro.

Qualche ora fa Edo era crollato a letto e lui l’aveva seguito, ed erano stati un po’ a chiacchierare, poi erano stati un po’ in silenzio, poi a un certo punto Edo dev’essersi addormentato, ma Lauro non c’è neanche vicino.

Non che non gli servirebbe. È _stanco_ , sa il Signore quanto, ma non riesce a chiudere occhio. Sente tutto a mille, con quella lucidità affilata che arriva solo prima di un crollo.

Un mese che ridono e fumano e scrivono e scrivono e scrivono, e Lauro sente di essere un po' arrivato.

Non sa nemmeno lui _dove_. Quella mattina avrebbe detto arrivato al successo, ora arrivato e basta.

“Lauro, che c’hai?”

La voce di Edo lo fa saltare come un colpo di pistola.

Lo cerca nel buio, con il cuore che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie. Prima era a una spanna da lui, rannicchiato su un fianco a sbadigliare, ma ora chissà. Sa che è vicino solo perché sente il suo respiro leggero, il fruscio delle lenzuola, l’odore familiare della sua pelle.

“Scusa, t’ho svegliato?”

“Nì.” Un altro fruscio, un sospiro, ma non elabora. “Ho detto che c’hai, La’?”

“Che dovrei avecce?”

“Te l’ho chiesto prima io.”

Lauro incrocia le braccia sul petto, un mezzo abbraccio solitario, e si morde le labbra. _Che c’ha_. Niente. Tutto. Troppi pensieri e troppi dubbi e forse è il momento peggiore per rimuginarci, in una notte dove gli sembra di essere l’unica persona sveglia sulla faccia della Terra, ma se sapesse fermarsi non sarebbero qui, a parlare, a scrivere, a suonare -

“Lauro, _te sento_ , fai troppo casino quando pensi.”

Lauro si affonda le dita nei fianchi, fa un respiro lunghissimo, cerca qualcosa su cui concentrarsi.

Edo ha una mano abbandonata sul cuscino tra di loro, a un soffio del suo viso. L’ha sentita muoversi ma gli sembra quasi di vederla, molle e rilassata, le dita incurvate e il palmo aperto, ma forse no, forse è solo la sua testa che gli fa qualche scherzo, imprimendo ricordi nel buio.

“Non lo so,” dice, dopo secondi, ore, secoli, che è anche vero: troppe cose, tutte insieme, non sa nemmeno da che parte cominciare. Gira la ruota e ne pesca una a caso: “Che succede se non ce la famo?”

“A fa’ cosa?”

“Questo. Il disco. Il progetto. Non lo so, tutto.”

“C’abbiamo pezzi per _tre dischi_ ,” dice Edo, la voce bassa, pacata, come di chi ragiona con un bambino.

Lauro _si sente_ un bambino, in effetti, un pischello che s’è cacciato in un guaio più grosso di lui. E la cosa peggiore è che lo sa che sono tutte scemenze, tutte paranoie del cazzo, ma ad ogni risposta che si dà si attacca un’altra domanda, un altro dubbio, più stronzo e infido di quello prima, e non sa se ha più le energie per stare a galla da solo.

“Che succede se non ce la faccio io?” mormora, con una voce minuscola.

“... a fa’ cosa?”

“Tutto.”

C’è un battito di silenzio così assordante che gli sembra il mondo abbia smesso di respirare.

“Lauro, ma che cazzo dici.”

“ _Non lo so!_ ” Si preme le mani sugli occhi e schiaccia, frustrato, finché non vede mille lucine danzargli contro le palpebre. “Se ho fatto ‘na cazzata? Se succede qualcosa e va tutto a puttane? Come cazzo faccio, da solo -”

“Non hai fatto nessuna cazzata,” lo interrompe Edo, calmo, immobile. C’è una certezza così solida nella sua voce che lo ferma meglio di una secchiata d’acqua gelida, e Lauro deglutisce, si sforza di rallentare il respiro, allenta uno ad uno tutti i muscoli tesi e si toglie le mani dal viso. “Andrà tutto bene, e ci sono duecento persone dentro ‘sta casa pronte ad aiutarti.”

Forse è il buio, forse il cuore che ancora va un po’ troppo forte, ma le parole gli fuggono dalla bocca prima di riuscire a mordersi le labbra. “E se vanno via tutti?”

“Io non vado da nessuna parte.”

Lo dice senza una pausa, senza doverci nemmeno pensare, come se fosse _naturale_ , e qualcosa nel petto di Lauro dà uno strattone doloroso, tra pancia e cuore. “Edoa’,” dice, un po’ supplica un po’ ammonimento.

“Lauro, io non me ne vado.”

Sembra un sogno, così, sospesi nel buio, così vicini ma con un baratro in mezzo.

“Edo, non me puoi promette ‘ste cose,” mormora, perché non ha il coraggio di parlare più forte ( _di parlare più chiaro_ ). “Perché non lo sai che stai a di’, e se non sei serio -”

“Certo che lo so.”

Ed è strano, perché Lauro è sempre stato più bravo a parlare ed Edo più forte coi gesti, ma adesso Edo sta fermo e lui non sa cosa dire. Una vita a leggersi nel pensiero e per una volta, _l’unica_ volta che conta, eccoli lì, fermi e zitti, come due coglioni.

Sono proprio fatti l’uno per l’altro.

Ma forse, per una volta, è davvero così semplice. Forse Edo ha detto tutto quello che c’è da dire, e tocca a lui muoversi.

La mano di Edo è ancora sul cuscino, aperta, ferma, come in attesa. Non ha bisogno di vederla, lo sa e basta.

Lentamente, in silenzio, gli prende la mano. 

E quando Edo intreccia le dita alle sue, torna finalmente a respirare.

“Cretino,” mormora Edo, con un tono così dolce che Lauro scoppia a ridere, un po’ tremante, e gli si fa un po’ più vicino.

Vorrebbe anche baciarlo ( _vorrebbe sempre baciarlo_ ) ma questo, per il momento, è abbastanza.

Rimangono così per una vita, palmo a palmo, dita strette insieme, finché all’alba il respiro di Edo non si fa più profondo e la sua presa più lenta.

Lauro resta sveglio e continua a guardarlo, mentre il mondo intorno a loro si fa grigio e poi rosa e poi d'oro.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ad lucem_ significa, letteralmente, "verso l'alba / sul fare del giorno", ma è un'espressione spesso usata anche in senso metaforico per indicare il passaggio da una situazione più "cupa" a una più felice e serena. #LatinoConWill


End file.
